


you're not old, but you're still daft

by purgatory_pd



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Pining, Reunions, eventual thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatory_pd/pseuds/purgatory_pd
Summary: the Doctor takes Team Tardis to meet Clara. Clara helps her come to a realization





	1. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wants to introduce Team Tardis to an old friend

Chapter 1

The Doctor was anxiously tapping her fingers on the console when her three companions entered the TARDIS.  Yaz’s jaw dropped momentarily when she saw what the Doctor was wearing. Instead of her usual long coat and trousers, the Doctor was wearing a deep blue blazer and matching pants. Underneath the blazer she had on a grey button up, her signature yellow suspenders, and a blue bowtie. Her usual brown boots had been traded for a pair of black ones.  Yaz couldn’t help but think that the Doctor looked _hot_.

“What’s with the suit, Doc?” asked Graham.

The Doctor looked away from the console and Yaz pretended to be very interested with something on the sleeve of her jacket so she wouldn’t be caught staring. “I found an old friend of mine and thought we’d give her a visit. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other. Thought she might recognize me better if I wore something more like what I used to back then.”

“Should we change? I feel like we’re underdressed,” Ryan said looking down at his jeans, t-shirt, and jacket.

Yaz looked up when the Doctor spoke and their eyes met. “Nah, you’re perfectly fine as is.” Yaz felt warmth creep up her neck and into her cheeks. “Come on now, fam, I could use some help with the controls. The TARDIS has been a bit testy lately.”  Almost as if in response, the time machine made a whirling noise. “Oi!” exclaimed the Doctor. “Watch your language.”

A smile spread across Yaz’s face as she stepped up to the control panel. She always found it amusing and cute when the time lord got into arguments with her ship. Her smile didn’t go unnoticed by the Doctor who was now grinning too. She loved making Yaz smile. It always brightened her day.

With a few flips of switches, presses of buttons, and turns of knobs Team TARDIS was off through the time vortex on the way to visit the Doctor’s friend. The blue box landed with a thud in the middle of a bone dry dessert. The only other thing that was around for miles and miles was an old style diner.

The Doctor peeked her head out of the TARDIS. Her face scrunched up into a big smile. “Brilliant. It’s still here.”

Graham poked his head out next to the Doctor. “It’s a diner Doc. Where would it have gone off to?”

“Not a diner. Jus’ looks like one. It’s another TARDIS. Well, sort of. It’s a long story.”

Ryan and Yaz had joined them at the doors now. Yaz asked. “Another TARDIS? Are we visiting another Time Lord? I thought you said you were the only one.”

“Not a Time Lord but she is immortal.” The three companions looked at the Doctor inquisitively. “Like I said, long story. Now we could stand here all day or we could go see her. What’s it going to be?”

“Don’t know about you lot but I’m not going to pass up the chance to meet one of the Doc’s mates,” said Ryan.

“Well let’s get a shift on then!” The Doctor strode out of the police box and towards the diner, kicking up dust in the process. “Oh I do hope she recognizes me. Though it would serve me right if she didn’t. My last regeneration did forget her after all.”

Yaz was really starting to wonder what had happened between the Doctor and this woman. She clearly cared about whoever this person was. It was evident by her nervous but also excited chatter. Yaz felt a pang of jealousy, wondering if she was that important to the incredible time lord she had grown so fond of. She swallowed the feeling, telling herself that there was no way that someone as amazing as the blonde before her could feel the same way about her as she did about the blonde.

The Doctor opened the door to the diner. A short, brown haired woman with tan skin was standing behind the counter. She was looking down when the entered and started to say, “Sorry we’re not…” when she looked and saw the four of them she stopped. “Oh that’s really not funny.”

“Hi, Clara,” said the Doctor sheepishly.

“No, nope, no,” Clara said shaking her head. “You can’t be him. You can’t be the Doctor. No matter what form or regeneration, the Doctor doesn’t remember me. This is some sort of cruel joke.” Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

The Doctor took a step forward and said softly, “Clara, it’s me. When I regenerated and I was trying to remember who I am I also remembered you and all of our time together.”

“Tell me something…something that only the Doctor would know.”

“You are Clara Oswald. You’re the impossible girl who blew into this world on a leaf. You traveled with me to Trenzalore and saw my tomb. You saved me time and time again across time and space. You were there when I regenerated and stuck with me after. You took the chronolock in attempt to save an innocent man and faced the raven. I locked you in a fixed point between life and death, in between heartbeats. I tried to wipe your memory but you reversed the polarity so that I would forget you instead. You took the TARDIS that I had stolen in my efforts to save you. This very TARDIS. You’ve been travelling with Ashildr since. And I have been looking for you ever since I got my memories back because you, Clara, are brilliant.”

The Doctor and Clara had been stepping closer as the time lord spoke and were now only feet apart. “It really is you,” Clara breathed. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the Doctor. “I don’t care if you’re not a hugger. You’re getting one.”

The Doctor hugged back. “Lucky for you this regeneration isn’t so uptight about hugging as the old one.”

Yaz felt another pang of jealousy. This one stronger than the last one.

As the Doctor and Clara broke apart a voice called from the kitchen. “What’s goin on out there Clara?”

“Come out here Ashildr! We’ve got company!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is in the works, not sure when it will be done


	2. How Did You Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Yaz, Ashlar, and Clara talk about how Team Tardis met while the boys make food in the diner's kitchen

Once Ashildr had emerged from the kitchen, the Doctor introduced her “fam” as she liked to call them. Everyone shook hands and greeted one another.

“It’s good to see that you found some new companions,” Clara said sincerely.

“Clara always told me that I should never travel alone,” explained the Doctor to her companions. “And I love my new ‘fam,’ they’re all brilliant.” The Doctor made eye contact with Yaz when she said the last part, causing the brunette to blush.

“Are you going to stay a while Doctor?” Ashildr asked from where she was perched on top of the counter. “If you are, I could make some tea for all of us.”

“That would be lovely,” replied the Doctor with a smile.

“Use the good tea,” Clara said to Ashildr as she hopped down. “The one we save for special occasions.”

“I was planning on it. I’ll be back soon.”

Clara watched her walk away affectionately before turning back to the Doctor and the rest of the group. “Shall we have a seat?” She led them over to a semi-circular booth and they all piled in. Graham was on the end as he was the last to get in. Next to him with a respectable gap for personal space was Ryan. Next was Yaz who was sitting shoulder to shoulder with the Doctor. Neither one of them seemed to mind the close proximity. In fact, Yaz quite enjoyed it. Clara sat on the Doctor’s other side. She was also sitting quite close to the blonde woman however she wasn’t making contact with her.

Yaz noticed how close Clara was sitting to the Doctor. She also noticed how the Doctor looked at Clara, how she smiled at her. It wasn’t one way either. Clara looked back at the Doctor with the same adoring eyes and loving smiles. Yaz felt the jealousy rising inside of her again. The Doctor had been on so many adventures with Clara and Clara was so unbelievably beautiful. The timelord had ever called her the impossible girl. How could she compete with that? She was just a simple beat cop from Sheffield. The Doctor could never want her the way that she wanted the Doctor. Still, her jealousy got the better of her and before she realized what she was doing she had put one of her hands on top of the Doctor’s leg.

Without pausing from her story, the Doctor interlaced her fingers with Yaz’s. She figured that the younger woman was feeling nervous and needed some comfort. She couldn’t have a universe where Yaz was uncomfortable. Little did the Doctor know, this simple act had caused her companion’s heart to skip a beat.

When the Doctor had finished telling her story about stopping the eighth moon of Zepher from being destroyed, Ashildr appeared with their tea. After she had made sure that everyone was served their cup, she slid into the booth beside Clara. Clara moved so that her and Ashildr were now shoulder to shoulder and there was more of a gap between her and the Doctor. At the same time the Doctor began to absentmindedly rub circles on the back of Yaz’s hand with her thumb. Yaz felt butterflies in her stomach and her jealousy fading now that there was a gap between the Doctor and Clara.

“I hate to be a bother Clara, especially since Ashildr just made us this amazing tea, but do you have any food in this diner of yours?” asked Graham.

“Don’t you have one of your pocket sarnies on you?” teased Yaz.

“You carry sandwiches in your pockets?” Ashildr asks, her eyebrows raised.

“Doctor!” Clara said in a scolding tone. “Don’t you ever feed your companions? I know you get easily distracted but honestly?” She looked to Graham. “Help yourself to anything in the kitchen.”

Graham’s eyes lit up as he slid out of the booth. “Thank you Clara.”

“Wait up Graham, I’m coming with,” said Ryan sliding out after him.

Yaz looked over at the Doctor. Her face was red and she was looking down at her lap. She said so quietly that only Yaz heard her though she was sure that no one was supposed to hear. “I take care of my companions.”

Yaz squeezed the Doctor’s hand and said, “I swear all those boys ever think about is food. It’s a miracle that there’s ever anything to eat on the Tardis. I caught Ryan taking a full bag of crisps and a triple decker sandwich to his room one night.”

The Doctor looked up and made eye contact with Yaz. A smile formed on the Doctor’s face and Yaz couldn’t help but smile back. They must have been staring at each other for longer than was acceptable for the situation because Ashildr cleared her throat. They looked away, red creeping up into both of their faces.

“So,” started Clara, “how did you meet?”

They both launched into the story of how the Doctor had fallen from the sky and into the train. Yaz told them about the transport pod that Ryan had found and the massive tangle of wires that Tzim-Sha used to locate his prey. The Doctor amiably talked about making her new sonic. She also told of how the had found Tzim-Sha at the construction sight. Of how they had rescued Karl and how she had jumped between two cranes. She recounted exiling Tzim-Sha and how they had sadly lost Grace.

Listening to the Doctor had reminded Yaz of how she had fallen for the strange, beautiful alien the very first time she had seen her.  Ashildr and Clara had been listening to the story with rapt attention but now both of them were looking at Yaz. They both had knowing expressions on their faces.

Clara was the first to speak. “Quite the first impression Doctor.”

“Sounds like you lot have already been through quite a bit together,” added Ashildr.

“Nothing my fam can’t handle!”  the Doctor said brightly. “Tough as nails they are. Especially Yaz. You should see her in action. She’s absolutely brilliant.” The Doctor lowered her voice and added, “Don’t tell Graham and Ryan I said that though, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Yaz’s face turned a deep red at the compliment. She nudged the Doctor’s shoulder playfully. “Oh stop it, you’re jus’ sayin that.”

Before the Doctor could respond, Clara said, “Doctor could I have a word with you? Somewhere in private please?”

“Of course.”

The Doctor let go of Yaz’s hand and she immediately felt empty by the loss of contact. That familiar jealously was also back in the pit of her stomach at the thought of the Doctor being somewhere alone with the pretty brunette. She tried to push the feeling aside as she watched the blonde walk away.

 

 

 

 


	3. Run You Clever Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara have a chat

Clara led the Doctor through the kitchen and past the boys who appeared to be having some sort of ‘who can eat the most chips’ competition. They came to a stop when Clara led them through another door that took them to the console room. It was no longer the all white room that the Doctor had seen the last time she was on the ship. Instead it was reminiscent of the console room the Doctor had when she was in her eleventh regeneration although there were some aspects that where decidedly Clara and Ashildr.

“Oh, you’ve redecorated! It’s ace! Love it! I’ve redecorated me own Tardis. You should see it. Maybe you could come traveling with us. It’d be nice ta-”

She was cut short by Clara smacking her upside the back of the head. The Doctor rubbed the spot indignantly and said, “Ow, what was that for?”

“Because you don’t know when ta shut up. And you might not be old anymore but you’re as daft as ever.”

“What do you mean?”

Clara took a deep breath. “Doctor I’m so happy to see you. I thought you would never remember me and I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Clara.”

Clara looked at the Doctor with sad eyes. “I knew the second you saw me that you would ask me to come back but Doctor I can’t.”

The look the Doctor gave her nearly broke Clara’s heart. The blonde started to say something but Clara put up her hands to stop her. “Please, let me finish. We had our adventures. And they were brilliant and amazing and I wouldn’t trade those memories with you for anything but I’ve made a life on this Tardis with Ashildr. We’re happy together. I love her, Doctor. It’s our turn to have our adventures and make new memories.”

The Doctor wrapped the small brunette in front of her in a tight hug. “Oh Clara. All I want is for you to be happy.”

Clara hugged her back, “I want you to be happy too and I think I know someone who can do just that.”

The Doctor pulled back from the hug slightly, “What do you mean?”

Clara rolled her eyes. “Like I said, daft as ever. I saw how you and Yaz were together. It’s so obvious that you like her and she likes you too.”

The Doctor put her hands in her coat pockets and started pacing about the console room. “Nah, you’ve got it all wrong. Someone like Yaz could never like someone like me. We’re just friends, she said so herself to her mum. Course that was a while ago.” She stopped her pacing and looked Clara in the eyes. “Do you really think she likes me?”

“I’m sure of it. She looks at you the same way Ashildr looks at me. Talk to her. Trust me on this.”

“I’ve always trusted ya Clara.”

“Good, now run you clever girl, get your woman, and never forget me again or I’ll smack you so hard you regenerate.”

“I could never forget you again, Clara Oswald, my Impossible Girl. Also I’m still getting used to this body so I’d rather not regenerate again anytime soon.”

They smiled at each other geniunly as they headed back towards the dining room. Before they opened the door from the console room into the kitchen Clara said, “Oh and Doctor, don’t be a stranger. You and your fam can visit anytime, if you can find us.”

“Same goes for you and Ashildr.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow me on tumblr, I'm burnt-toaster-waffles. I'm open to taking prompts or just having a chat. also thanks for all of the kudos


	4. Beautiful, Brilliant Yaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally tells Yaz how she feels

By the time the Doctor and Clara returned to the dining room, Graham and Ryan had also returned from their chip eating contest. Ashildr was entertaining the three companions with a funny story of one of her and Clara’s adventures when the Doctor walked up to the table. The Doctor felt a strange fizzing in her stomach similar to the one she felt when she regenerated as she watched Yaz smile and laugh along with the story. When Ashildr had finished the blonde put her hands on her hips and said, “Alright gang, it’s time for us to get going.”

Everyone piled out of the semi-circular booth so they could say their goodbyes. The Doctor gave Ashildr and Clara brief hugs. “It was good ta see you two again.”

“It was good to see you too, Doctor. Even if you are the reason that I can never die,” said Ashildr.

Clara elbowed her in the ribs and gave her a sharp look. “Oi, be nice. We wouldn’t be together if it weren’t for the Doctor.” She looked at the Doctor and mouthed. “You better talk to her.” The short woman’s eyes went pointedly from Yaz and back to the Doctor.

“I will,” the Doctor mouthed back.

Luckily no one except for Ashildr had picked up on the exchange between the two women. The Doctor suspected Clara would fill her in on the conversation that they had in the console room earlier so it didn’t really matter if she saw or not.

“Thanks for the tea and food,” said Graham brightly as he shook hands with the two brunettes.

“Yeah, I wish our Tardis had a proper diner like this,” Ryan said.

“Hey! My Tardis is just as cool as this one,” the Doctor said defensively.

That got a laugh from all of them. Ashildr put her arm around Clara and Clara leaned her head against the other woman’s shoulder. Ashildr turned her head and kissed the other woman on the forehead. This caused a grin to spread across Clara’s face. When Yaz saw this she felt better about the Doctor being alone with the small brunette. Clearly those two only had eyes for each other.

“Come on Doc,” started Yaz. “We really should be going.”  She looked at the two women that were holding each other close, wishing that could be her and the Doctor. “Thanks again, for everything. It was nice meeting you two.”

“Oh it was nothin really. The Doctor and her friends are always welcome here,” said Clara.

As they turned to leave, the Doctor saw Clara wink at her. She was really going do this. She was going to tell Yaz how she felt.

\--------------

Back in the Tardis Graham stretched and yawned. He mentioned something about being knackered and needing a nap so he headed off towards his bedroom. Ryan went to the game room to play a VR racing game he had recently found. This left Yaz and the Doctor alone in the console room. The Doctor started to fiddle nervously with some of the switches on the control panel. Yaz picked up on this.

“Doctor, are you okay?”

The Doctor’s voice was an octave higher than usual when she answered. She also wouldn’t make eye contact with the younger woman. “I’m fine! Just fine! In fact I’m brilliant, Yaz!”

“Doctor, you are a terrible liar.”

The blonde turned around and found that Yaz was standing very close to her indeed. She sucked in a deep breath of air. She reached behind her in an attempt to casually lean against the control panel but she misjudged how far away it was. With a yelp, the time lord fell ungracefully to the ground.

“Doctor!” Yaz yelled, voice full of concern.

The Doctor opened her eyes and found Yaz’s face only inches away from her own. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching up and tucking a stray strand of the other woman’s dark hair behind her ear. Yaz stopped breathing as the time lord’s warm hand brushed across her cheek.

“Beautiful, brilliant Yaz,” whispered the Doctor.

Red crept into the younger woman’s cheeks and her ears burned. “I think you may have hit your head Doctor.”

The Doctor’s eyebrows knitted together. “What makes ya say that?”

Yaz’s face turned an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. “You just called me beautiful.”

“Well ya are. I’ve always though so. Ever since the first time I saw you. And I’ve wanted to tell you how I feel but I’ve been so scared that you wouldn’t feel the same. That I’d ruin our friendship or that’d you’d ask me to take you home. I just don’ know if..”

The Doctor was cut short by Yaz pulling her up by her suspenders and locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. She twisted her fingers in Yaz’s hair. She was disappointed when the brunette pulled back moments later. Both women were slightly out of breath.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” admitted Yaz.

“I’m glad you did.” The Doctor started to stand up, helping the other woman to her feet as well. “So does that mean you like me too?”

“Of course Doctor. You know I really meant it when I said I wanted more of the universe with you. You’re amazin’.” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. “And you look very smart in that suit you’re wearing. Maybe you should wear them more often.”

The Doctor leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. She spoke in a low in seductive tone. “Does it turn you on, Yasmin Khan?

“Yes, very much so.”

The Doctor gave Yaz a quick kiss on her soft lips. “What do you say we continue this somewhere more private?”

A devilish grin spread across Yaz’s face. “Oh god, yes.”

The Doctor swept the brunette off of her feet and into her strong arms. This caused the younger woman to gasp before giggling. The Doctor quickly carried Yaz bridal style out of the console room and down one of the Tardis’ many halls.

 


End file.
